My Last Request
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: On the eve of the subjugation of the Heavenly Dragons. Lord Lucifer has a request of his loyal maid and servant Grayfia Lucifuge. Protect my son so that one day he can rise to greatness. Little did Grayfia know this was the last time she would see her Lord but she would carry out his request, such is the duty of a Lucifuge. Issei Hyoudou Lucifer will rise! Pre-canon Grayfia x Issei
1. My Last Request

**I read over my old story Issei Hyoudou Son of Lucifer and Lucifer by DanzyDan. I decided to give another crack at it the old one will still be up for people to read but this will be the story that is updated.**

**My Last Request **

Grayfia Lucifuge was summoned by her lord, Lucifer. Grayfia maintained her ever passive expression as was expected of the servants of Lucifer. But internally she was a bit worried about why her lord summoned her.

The great war had been raging for some time and while the war in itself was complex and ever changing it had now become confusing with the recent declaration of ceasefire. The confusion was quickly resolved when it was declared the reason why, the heavenly dragons seemingly engaging in a duel that shook the word had gone on a needless rampage destroying angel, fallen angel and devil alike no one was safe and anyone remotely near the dragons would be attacked for interrupting their fight. A ceasefire was declared to end the threat of the heavenly dragons. Enemies had now turned to allies albeit temporarily. The battle to contain the heavenly dragons was soon upon them.

After a short walk Grayfia arrived at the large wooden doors that would lead to Lucifer's office. She gently knocked and paused, she waited mentally counting the seconds before she would enter as she had done hundreds of times before. After completing her countdown, she entered to find her Lord gazing outside the window his back turned to her. She stepped closer but still stopping at an appropriate distance. She noticed her Lord's table was messy and strewn with papers and his chair was ajar to the side, not the normal state of her lord's desk but these were not normal times.

"Thank you for coming promptly Grayfia" her lord finally spoke, his voice calm and deep

"Merely answering your summons my lord" Grayfia replied formally, she could not see the small grimace on her lord's face

"Grayfia please dispense with the formalities. The conversation we are about to have has no place for these." Her lord in essence demanded as he turned around, Grayfia was shocked but schooled her features. She could not help but notice a wooden figure in her lord's hand, she could feel his aura emanate from it, it was a wooden figure of a dragon.

"As you wish Lucifer" she replied, Lucifer nodded

"Grayfia, as a Lucifuge you served me dutifully but I have come to see you as a confidant and friend. Someone who I could trust wholeheartedly." Her lord began, Grayfia inner devil could not help but enjoy the compliment but her face remained impassive as she faced her lord. Her lord was most out of character, he was usually confident, his presence domineering and calm but here he just seemed a bit resigned and torn.

"I have a favour to ask of you Grayfia, it is no small favour but I will be eternally grateful." Lucifer asked as he locked eyes with his maid

Grayfia was really confused and wary, her lord never asked her of a favour, he was always independent and even when he delegated her lord micro-managed ensuring everything was perfect and done. He had no tolerance for corruption or incompetence.

"You don't need to ask for a favour, your wish is my command Lucifer" Grayfia responded neutrally out of habbit

"Still speaking formally Grayfia… but nevertheless… I have a son Grayfia, a human son. His name is Issei Hyoudou and he is 14 years old. His mother a shrine priestess, Akemi Hyoudou." Lucifer admitted solemnly and with a small smile at the name of his son and the human woman he loved

Grayfia impassive expression finally broke her eyes widened ever so slightly in shock and her mouth opened slightly before quickly being shut. Lucifer smiled a bit, enjoying the shock evident on the maids face. A deep but small chuckle emanated from Lucifer.

"I can count the number of times I have seen you shocked Grayfia on my hands but this by far is the best reaction."

"I am sorry Lucifer; the news is shocking but I believe congratulations are in order." Grayfia dropped the formalities and referred to her lord by name

"Yes, I wish it was in a better time than the great war. But it is something to be happy about." Lucifer smiled genuinely a rare expression to be associated with the morning star

"Grayfia, a human son would be hated, he would be an abomination and my children would see him as a threat. Not even Lilith knows, I love her but even then I do not think she would accept my son…" Lucifer spoke with sadness, a father saddened by the fact his son would be hated, ostracized and his life at risk just for being born. Lucifer was very well aware of the issues, while lust and carnality was accepted a human-devil hybrid born of one of the satans would be frowned upon more than just a normal half-breed who were despised already as it is.

"Lucifer, I am sorry but he may never be accepted by our society. He could be ostracized forever. He may have to live on the human world forever." Grayfia pointed out

"He may but times change Grayifa, times will change for better or worse I don't know. He won't be accepted by just being a Lucifer he will be accepted if he shows strength and cunning. He must be greatness, he must be the paragon of a devil and have the strength to crush enemies and the cunning to destroy unseen threats but he also must be generous to his allies. He will not learn these things alone Grayfa. He will not rise to greatness alone." Lucifer declared

Grayfia was silent through her lord's speech but her mind was racing to a conclusion. A very daunting conclusion.

"I want you Grayfia to ensure his rise to greatness, I want you to help raise my son to be someone befitting of the name Lucifer." Lucifer finally asked his favour. Grayfia eyes once again widened in shock and the impassive maid was stupefied.

"Lucifer, I.. I.." her mouth ran rampant but she was stopped from further embarrassing herself when her lord let out an uproarious laugh

"Grayfia Lucifuge, the maid of Lucifer himself stuttering never thought I would see the day!" Grayfia promptly reinforced her ironclad impassive facial expression, she was extremely embarrassed.

"I apologize Lucifer but you wish me to raise your son?" Grayfia quickly returning to her normal self

"Well, help raise him but yes I do and I want you also to protect him Grayfia. Fallen angels and Angels alike could find him or any rogue supernatural elements for that matter. I do have a barrier protecting him and his mother and their home but they don't not always stay inside it and even then the rampaging heavenly dragons are consuming the worlds magic supply and this might weaken my barrier but I am unsure. They have no guards, there is no one I could trust and the disappearance of my familiars would raise suspicion that would invite unwanted attention." Her lord explained once again thinking of all the possible options.

"You are the only one I can trust Grayfia" her lord stepped closer and to her shock reached for her hands and gripped them in a pleading manner. Grayfia once again stunned by how out of character Lucifer was being and showing a side she did not know existed. But it showed how much he trusted her and how dire and delicate the situation was.

"Please Grayfia, protect my Issei. And one day when the world has changed ensure he rises to greatness" Lucifer asked no begged his loyal servant.

Grayfia was torn, on the one hand her lord had begged her, Lucifer himself had begged her to protect and raise his son. But she would then be separated from her own family for devil knows how many years could be decade or even centuries she did not know. Grayfia almost let out an uncharacteristic growl at the situation this was difficult very difficult but a part of her knew her decision.

"I would be honoured and glad to Lucifer." Grayfia gave her answer, once again surprising her. Her lord gave a wide smile of gratitude and relief.

"Thank you Grayfia, thank you. I am eternally grateful" Lucifer declared, once again Grayfia's devil pride preened at such praise. Lucifer let go of her hands before summoning a bag and key which he promptly handed to Grayfia.

"This is a bag full of gems, diamonds and gold coins and bars. Also there is where my son is living local currency at the present time. You are his guardian Grayfia, spend this money as you see fit to raise my son and to take care of him, his mother and yourself. I have also opened an account with the Devil bank. Should you need to withdraw more and this key will allow you access to it." Lucifer explained trusting her with wealth that would make kings green with jealousy and envy. This is only emphasised the importance the task before her and she would not spend the money recklessly or irresponsibly.

"It will be done Lucifer." She nodded

"I have no doubt you will take good of care my son as you did of me" Lucifer once again complimented, no trace of doubt his words filled with conviction.

"One last thing Grayfia," He then handed her the wooden carving of a dragon now that she had it in her hand it was a dragon but in the image of the welsh dragon, Ddraig.

"I promised my Ise a gift last time I saw him. It has my aura in it, so it will resonate with him and his mother will recognize it. They will know I sent you." Lucifer explained, Grayfia noticed the nickname her lord had given his son, she did find it rather cute but a bit disturbing, Lucifer seemed like a completely different person.

"I will be sure he receives it." Grayfia affirmed but her curiosity got the better of her a rare moment.

"Lucifer, is it modelled after the Welsh Dragon?" She couldn't help but ask, Lucifer nodded a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Yeah it is, despite his and Albion's rampaging. I did always respect Ddraig while a bit stubborn he was a determined being and his power was something to be feared and respected. Moreover, he is less of a prick then Albion, they are both pompous arrogant asses but Albion's condescending always annoyed me, Ddraig is more prideful. I guess as the devil of pride I resonate with that" He laughed at the comparisons between himself and Ddraig before he continued

"Ddraig has innate strength that takes time to summon but when he does he is unstoppable. Truly befitting the title of the red dragon emperor. Tis unfortunate we will have to fight him but their rampaging has killed thousands on both sides combatants and innocent they must be stopped" Lucifer confirmed his resolve to fight Ddraig and Albion. Grayfia nodded, she was happy to glean another facet of her lord she did not really know.

"I will be ready within an hour to see your son Lucifer." Grayfia confirmed as she mentally began preparing a list of things she would need to prepare.

"Thank you Grayfia, my son and his mother, live in Japan. On the outskirts of Edo, this pamphlet will teleport you outside the barrier and near their vicinity." He handed her pamphlet imbued with his magic and magic circle. Grayfia nodded.

"I will inform you when I have arrived my lord" she once again reverted to her formal self, Lucifer nodded before turning around to head back to his desk. A silent que for Grayfia to leave. She bowed once more before turning around to leave her lord with a silent click of the door Grayfia had left.

Lucifer walked slowly to his seat and rested on it.

"I have no doubt my Issei is in good hands, Grayfia."

A communication circle lit up on Lord Lucifer's desk. He reached over and answered it.

"The dragons are heading to the predicted battle zone" a female voice informed him

"I will be heading there shortly Leviathan" He informed the voice who is known as Leviathan another Satan. No more words needed to be exchanged and the communication circle was closed.

Little did Grayfia know that this would be the last time she would talk with her lord.

Little did Lucifer know this would be his last battle.

* * *

Grayfia had prepared all she would need and promptly departed. Her family was asking where she was going on the eve of such an important battle but a prompt I am attending to a request for Lord Lucifer quashed any such questions. Grayfia had already began steeling herself for the reality that she would not be able to see her family for a long time but such was the duty of a Lucifuge, loyalty and duty to Lucifer before family.

She activated the pamphlet that had an inscribed magical circle and within moments Grayfia was gone from her room to a gentle and lush forest. Her senses were promptly on guard as she detected devil energy but also fallen angel signatures and even Shinto priest signatures. Grayfia quickly began advancing through the forest heading towards the location of the signatures.

She quickly found the house Lucifer had provided for his son and mother. It was a luxurious Japanese house with paths leading to the front of the house. Grayfia's eyes was greeted by a band of fallen angels and Shinto priests and crying. Grayfia hardened herself for the worst before flaring her aura, the stone face Lucifuge was angered this was hidden behind her iron expressions.

"Devil! Form up!" The commander of the band of fallen angels barked his comrades clad in black armor and wielding light spears and swords immediately turned and assumed a spread out line formation Their eyes promptly falling upon Grayfia. The fallen angels and Shinto priest hesitated.

"Lucifug…" one of the fallen angels was about to call out before his head was promptly separated from his shoulders from a slash of demonic energy.

"Kill the boy! Kill the abomin…" A Shinto priest ordered panicking in the face of such an overwhelming opponent but Grayfia would have none of it, she would not let them kill her charge. Before the Shinto priests could even cast their spells several more demonic slashes were thrown separating Shinto priests and fallen angel's heads alike. Some fallen angels attempted to launch their lighting spears but with her free hand Grayfia threw up a barrier that deflected their pathetic spears.

"Demon bitc…." A fallen angel attempted curse only to choke on his words and own blood.

The last one standing was their commander a cape and an actual aura separating him from his comrades attempted to leap forward and kill Grayfia. Dual light swords outstretched.

"FOR MY BROTHERS! FOR THE GRIGORI!" Grayfia eyes sharpened and she raised her hand

He was promptly dismembered in half and the last Shinto priests ran in the face of such a monster, they were only human. They did not make it far. Their bodies falling limp some even soiling their robes with their excrement. The grass surrounding the house began turning red.

Through the whole engagement the crying did not stop. If anything it seemed to get louder and more hysterical. Grayfia promptly stepped forward sidestepping the bodies lest they stain her maid outfit and advanced up the path to find two more bodies. A young boy clutching his mother, her expression hardened. She did not expect to find Shinto priests accompanying fallen angels they were official neutral; it must have been a rogue element. She grimaced internally she had already failed Lucifer by letting Akemi, the mother of his Issei die.

She could now also see there were more bodies of Shinto priests killed by Shinto magic, it would seem Akemi was not merely a shrine maiden but also could use magic. Now being mere steps away from the grieving son, she could make out his features. Brown hair, and a brown eye, she could not make out the colour of his other eye as it was covered by several bangs. Tears stained his cheek, blood in the shape of a hand marked his cheek and his body shook with every sob. His small hands gripping his mother for dear life as he knelt in her blood. His mother's head resting on his lap. His mother's facial expression was not a happy one, it looked of a mother who was scared in her last moments fearing for her son. He barely noticed her presence instead continuing to sob. The sight even made the supposed cold Grayfia Lucifuge wretch.

Grayfia waited for once the resolute and stone faced maid unsure what her next steps would be. Taking a small breath before she spoke as gently as she could muster,

"Issei?" the name came out like a whisper, no response from the still sobbing boy. Grayfia the silver haired queen of annihilation as she had been nicknamed was so unsure, the mission Lucifer had assigned her had already turned awry. She approached closer and knelt down and once again said his name.

"Issei?" once again no response, Grayfia then decided to reach out and as gently as she could muster touch the boy on the shoulder. The boy flinched and screamed in a mixture of shock and fear. The boy was torn between running and gripping his mother. Their eyes met and Grayfia seized the opportunity to attempt to calm him down.

"I am not here to hurt you Issei. Your father sent me." She spoke calmly, the boy seemed to pause at her words. She then took this opportunity to summon the wooden dragon and show it to him. His eyes were immediately drawn to them and for some reason Issei felt more compelled to trust this woman.

"Your father told me to give you this. He promised you a gift didn't he?"

Issei looked at the wooden figure, he felt drawn to it. It felt like his father was right there next to him. It felt… safe. The boy swallowed before mustering the strength to speak.

"Papa…. Sent you?" he spoke slowly as he took in the sight of the women. She looked weird and exotic with her blue outfit and her hair and eyes were silver. Different to the men who murdered mom. She claimed to know his father and she brought a gift, it felt just like dad.

She nodded slowly before once again speaking "My name is Grayfia. He sent me to protect you and your mother. I… failed to protect your mother but I will keep my promise to your father. I will protect you Issei."

"Gray-fia… Grayfia" he begun testing her names before suddenly the boy became even more anguished.

"Why, why did they come to hurt me? Where is father? Why isn't he here? He should have protected us!" Issei screamed the words angering the boy, she suppressed the urge to grimace she did not mean to antagonize him, he was already emotionally distraught as it was.

"Your father is currently fighting in a battle. So he sent me instead." Grayfia spoke genuinely unsure how to deal with the situation.

"Is he killing… bad people? Like the ones who hurt mother?" the boy asked a certain darkness in his voice. Grayfia lied without hesitation.

"Yes."

"Are they dead? Those scum…" Issei once again spoke still unsure of the women next to him

"Yes they are all dead." She nodded, Issei turned back to his mother.

"She… wanted to protect me… they called me a monster… my mother a traitor… a whore" he rambled, the last word leaving his mouth he was unsure to its meaning but by their tone he knew it was bad.

"They were bad men. Their words mean nothing. Your mother protected you that is all that matters." Grayfia spoke quickly, those words should not be leaving his mouth.

"I will need to dispose of those bodies… then we will need to bury your mother." Grayfia moved on standing up, the boy gave her a small nod.

She began carrying out the task of destroying the bodies of the fallen angels and Shinto priests. Nothing but ashes left as they were burnt by demonic fire. As she carried out the cremation she would occasionally glance over to Issei. The boy just kept glancing down at his mother. She began thinking about these Fallen angels they must be some rogue band as she knew many of the fallen angels were helping against the heavenly dragons. The most logical way for them to have been discovered is someone within the Shinto Clergy were suspicious and followed her. The heavenly dragons rampaging tampered with magic across the entire globe weakening the barrier and then they probably slowly broke it apart. She could create another barrier but it would be risky, they could be investigated but the Shinto faction was neutral so these must have been truly rogue and fallen angels would be spread thin over the ensuing battles.

She put her fingers to her ear and attempted to summon a communication circle to link with Lucifer but after a few moments there was no answer. She would have to trust her gut and decided it would probably be best to stay here for the boy's sanity. It was risky but she would not fail her mission and would protect him. After incinerating the last of the corpses and gathering the dust she promptly craved a small hole out of the earth and buried the ashes, more than they deserved but it was the most efficient way to dispose of them.

She then turned back to Issei and once again walked close to the grieving boy. Much to her surprise he spoke first,

"We… need to bury… mom." The words stumbling out of his mouth but he knew they needed to be said. Grayfia nodded.

"It is Japanese custom to cremate… but if you wish for me to clean her body then bury her whole. I will carry out your wishes." A few moments of silence passed before he spoke

"Cremate her please…" Grayfia nodded hearing his words and then begun the burial process.

Firstly, she had Issei pick out a plot in their backyard and he aptly choose to bury her under his mother's beloved Sakura tree. Grayfia prepared her cremation spells and glanced back to Issei who was staring with conviction. Asking if he wanted to witness this or not would have been pointless. Grayfia steeled herself and cast the spell, the flames did their work and she could see Issei's eyes bore into the scene but no words left his mouth. Within moments the flame had devoured his mother's body and left nothing but ashes. He stepped forward a vase in his hands and he began placing the ashes in the vase. **(I don't really know much about Japanese burial culture so I apologize if this is incorrect and if anyone wishes to clarify I will be happy to change it). **

Grayfia then used a stone slab she had shaped from a nearby rock and placed it beneath the Sakura tree. Then to her surprise she saw Issei collect devil magic in his fingers and then he began carving her name to stone slab. Grayfia stood silently the boy had some decent control over his magic, she could feel the signature and it reminded her of her lord. She stood by as the boy carved his mother's name. Grayfia didn't know how long it took him to crave his mother's name into the stone slab but she knew that it would take time for her charge to recover.

The boy suddenly stood up and stepped back, he stumbled a bit, the maid stepped forward cautiously, he clearly exerted himself. The boy righted himself before quickly turning to the maid. It was a split second but Grayfia could see crimson behind his brown bangs but the boy quickly ensured his hair covered his eye.

"Mother told me to hide my eye and magic… it would scare people…" Issei seemed to notice how her eyes were drawn to his own crimson eye. The maid frowned slightly.

"Your mother is right but around me you don't need to hide your eye or your magic. Whatever makes you most comfortable." Grayfia comforted the boy meekly nodded a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips before a gentle stomach grumble cut the silence, a normalcy in a day filled with none of it. Grayfia let a small smile.

"I will begin cooking dinner" the boy nodded eagerly at her words, he didn't know much about Grayfia but she protected him and was sent by her father. Mother told him not to trust strangers but a small part of him felt like he could and she did give him a gift that reminded him of her father.

"Will father come for dinner?" Issei asked the silver haired maid, Grayfia paused before responding

"I don't think he will be coming for dinner but he might come in the next few days."

She wasn't sure but giving the boy a neutral answer was the best she could give. Issei was obviously downcast at her words and muttered a small okay. Grayfia would be observing the boys mental state in the coming days.

This was not how Grayfia wished to start her mission. But she would not fail Lord Lucifier, she would ensure the boy would be raised and protected. She would kill anyone who tried to interfere. That was her duty as Lucifuge and to keep the promise she made, she would protect Issei Hyoudou Lucifer.

**I kind of found it difficult to end the chapter on a satisfying note. That said I did enjoy writing Grayfia, trying to maintain the balance between her stone-faced façade and making her a proper character with emotions and for lack of better word character. I will be taking some liberties with Grayfia not too drastic, I don't have much to go on for her character profile so I hope I didn't make her too OOC. **

**That being said, Issei will not have the boosted gear, rather he would rely more on magic and familiars a system which I will expand on in the coming chapters. This will be eventual Issei x Grayfia with a small harem. Who I will see as the story develops. Moreover, this story is clearly pre-cannon and it will be a few chapters before I hit cannon. I have some plans on what to do during that time.**

**I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter and drop a review telling me your thoughts. **

**Until next time **


	2. Her Charge

**Sorry, this chapter took a while, I had a general road map, the details were yet to be worked out but this chapter came out better than I thought. Please enjoy! **

**Her Charge **

Grayfia stood silently, it was a gentle morning but over the past few days her charge has stood outside facing his mother's grave. He would spend about an hour just looking, most likely running through the events in his head over and over. She stood silently allowing him to grieve. Her form rigid and her maid outfit as pristine as ever.

The wind would gently blow a few strands of her charges hair. His eyes unfocused but his jaw still a bit tensed. She too herself could understand, it has been a few days since she heard from her Lord, Lucifer. She could feel it a nagging feeling, something was wrong. She had tried to communicate with her lord but there was no response. She could not risk communicating with anyone else, her family were out of the question she could not predict their actions. That is a risk she could not take. None of the other Satan's could be trusted as well, they each had their own plots and machinations.

She could not show herself to be worried but she slowly was becoming. And Issei was not blind, his mother's death had sharpened him, it felt like he was always thinking. He maybe 14 but he was not stupid. He would eventually come to realize something was wrong. She had been maintaining the perimeter barrier which thankfully has been holding and has not been disturbed. She was grateful that the fallen angels and Shinto priests were indeed a rogue group and with the chaos of war… they would be long forgotten casualties. Issei Lucifer whereabouts will remain hidden.

She was quickly drawn from her thoughts as Issei turned to her. Brushing his hair to ensure his red eye was covered. He still was not comfortable enough to show it to her. But she could wait, she expected him to be uncomfortable she was some stranger that had come out of nowhere. He may have been uncomfortable with her but a small part of him trusted her and she could detect it.

"Would you like some breakfast, Issei?" she had to resist calling him master for the sake of his comfort and a small part of Grayfia believed that Lucifer was still her master. Issei had become flustered when Grayfia called him master once. So she avoided it for now.

"Yes, please… Grayfia" he added her name at the last moment, still getting use to the maid being a part of his life. She nodded dutifully before leading her charge into the dining room who followed.

Her charge sat down and Grayfia began cooking him breakfast. She had been cooking him western meals as she did not know how to cook traditionally Japanese meals but she promised her charge she would learn. But for now he seemed to be enjoying the Western meals. He particularly liked scrambled eggs just like his father. It was never in doubt, she could tell the way his eyes looked, eyebrows furrowed and bit his lower lip in thought he was definitely Lucifers son. She stood to his side ready for any of his requests. But he kept eating but again the action was purely mechanical his mind was somewhere else.

He stopped eating for a brief moment but he did not turn to face Grayfia and spoke,

"Grayfia is my father ever coming back?"

Grayfia stood still her face frozen a few seconds pass as she thinks of her answer. Her eyes calmly flick to eye her charge before her mouth moved.

"I cannot say with all certainty, he will comeback but I have hope he will."

She would not lie to her master; she would not gain from it. It would be more difficult if she told a half-truth she needed Issei to trust her if she was to carry out her mission, he would not be happy if she had given him a cheap answer. Issei's jaw clenched visibly but he merely nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. She stood rigid, her hands crossed over each other waiting for her charge to finish his breakfast.

More time passes in silence before Issei is done.

"Thank you Grayfia" she merely nodded her head to his answer before carrying out her duties, picking up the cutlery to be washed.

"We will practice some magic in an hour" She informed her master who had a large smile embellish his face a sharp contrast to his rather dower mood, it seemed a bit forced but one could not expect him to be fully happy considering the circumstance.

"Yes!" he went to wash up while Grayfia finished her cleaning. She had been practicing magic with him after her death. It offered Issei some reprieve and would let his mind wander away from the reality. He had so much potential, he truly had Lucifer's blood. While she could easily shield his current magic output within decades he would easily be able to eclipse hers. He demonstrated an affinity not only for devil magic but as well as elemental due to his mother's bloodline as a Shinto priest. His elemental affinity for fire and lightening were extremely high and with his devil magic he would be able to perform stunning and powerful displays of magic. Lucifer also had the unique ability to call upon special familiars but as they were currently bound to her master he would not be able to contract them. However, if he could summon familiars, she knew what that answer to Lucifers whereabouts. She did not wish to believe Lord Lucifer had fallen but she could not blind herself to all possibilities. Lucifer was fighting the heavenly dragons all it could take was a luckily blow and he could fall. She needed to consider all outcomes so she could plan the future how to raise Issei with or without Lord Lucifer.

Issei had washed up and changed into more comfortable clothing and Grayfia had finished cleaning the dishes she would later clean the house. They met in the backyard standing a few steps away from each other. Grayfia stood the side of her master and then began magic training.

"Just like the past few days, we will go over everything again. Devil magic then elemental magic." He nodded firmly. Grayfia snapped her fingers summoned two earth dummies for Issei to practice on demonstrating her mastery of earth magic.

"Hit the target on the left with devil magic whichever form you wish."

He quickly threw out his left arm and palm open, he held the wrist of his left arm with his right hand supporting. She would wean him off that, a free hand would mean another hand to cast magic on. A devil circle quickly formed and a straight beam flew out destroying the dummy.

"Fire magic on the right" Grayfia immediately ordered and Issei followed up promptly

"Kaji!" the dummy was struck and quickly melted

"Good" Grayfia snapped her fingers and more dummies were summoned

"Continue, lightening magic then followed my devil and then fire. I want minor delays in cast time" she further instructed and Issei carried it out with gusto.

"Grayifa could you summon another dummy I want to try something," he asked her to which she nodded and quickly made an ice dummy. She was intrigued as to what he was going to do but she still maintained her neutral façade.

He clasps his hand firmly as his eye sharpens. She can see the magic coalesces in his palm. And her eyes widen as see's lighting and fire intermingle with his palm creating a swirling vortex of yellow and red. He was combining them! His face was set in stone as he continued merging the two elements and after a few more moments he unleashed a blast of lightening and fire to decimate the dummy. Issei has a happy smile on his face.

"I didn't know if that was gonna work but it seems like it did!"

"That was well done Issei. A bit risky but well down, if your control was worse there could have been blowback from the magic." Grayfia did warn

"I could feel it fighting me… but I managed to control it! I wonder if I can learn other elements and create my own magic!" Issei began talking quite animatedly and Grayfia let a small smile slip on her face before she returned to her iconic expression.

"Good now let's continue"

* * *

The day passed nicely and quaintly. She cleaned the house while Issei would take a break from magic training but still do some little tricks like play with a tiny fireball between his fingers. She cooked him a hearty lunch and dinner. Which he ate with gusto. He then headed to the bed.

Grayfia meanwhile finished her last duties in the house before sitting down outside. A glass of herbal tea in her hands. She gently nursed it as she calmly observed her surroundings. It was a full moon and the wind blew through gently, brushing against her face calmly. The hot liquid gently filled her stomach with warmth and she breathed a content sigh.

She was reminiscing of the last few days. She could feel it with each passing day she would be more and more responsible for Issei. He was her charge but… and she cursed herself for having such a thought. If Lucifer didn't comeback she would raise him, in essence be his mother and his guardian. She would have to protect him, teach him and feed him. Everything a mother would do for her child.

Grayfia had thought of having children but with who? She was tied to her Lord Lucifer and while she was close to Lucifer she did not harbour any romantic feelings for her master. It was merely a platonic relationship. But now she would be in essence raising his child. For one of the rare moments in her life Grayfia was scared. Scared she would mess up, scared she would potentially fail her masters last request before he went into a battle in which he could have lost his life.

She took one last sip before gently setting the cup to her side. A small sigh escaped the silver-haired maid lips as she stared up into the sky. Her eyes tracing methodically over each star, naming the constellations. Her eyes then settled on a full moon, it was a bright beacon in a sea of darkness. It was what she would most likely have to be to Issei, his beacon, his anchor and she would not fail.

* * *

_The smell of ash permeated the field, devils, fallen angels and angels screamed in pain. Writhing on the floor in pain as death claws came to grab them. Mortal enemies dying next to each other, there was something poetic about it. _

_He could see two towering dragons interlocked in a whirling vortex of red and white. Blasts of magic emanating from them, carving the earth and supernatural beings alike. It was in this chaos Issei could see him. His father stood tall but tired, blood trailing down his face and body. _

_Issei tried to scream for him but no matter how hard he screamed his father could not hear him. It was as if he was banging on glass. He tried to move but something held him down. _

_He could see three stalwart figures standing by his father. One smelled of steel and fire. He leapt into the fray with a mighty roar undaunted and fearless. A loyal soldier. Then the other figure stepped forward unflinching, tough and hardy. An unmovable rock, it took a blow for his father but did not move. Then the other figure flew from behind, it smelled nice, alluring, safe and he could see a blast of magic emanating from the figure but then Issei found himself blown back._

_"Find my son! Aid Grayfia! Protect him! This is my final order my familiars!" _

_He once again tried to scream for his father's name. But it was too no avail. _

* * *

Issei could feel his body being shaken. Then his ears were greeted by the soft voice of his father's maid and friend, Grayfia. Even then the maid's expression was as stalwart as ever.

"Issei! It's okay it's just a nightmare…. I have been trying to wake up"

He paused before he spoke.

"Not a nightmare… it felt too real… it was as if I could feel someone's memories… a vision?"

Grayfia paused, her face stalwart. She did not ask question's instead merely letting him speak.

He explained the dream back to her. The colours, the figures, the death and chaos. She listened intently, he could see it barely in the corner of her eyes the concern she had for him. His heart warmed a bit. She listened patiently and when he finished she spoke.

"We can talk about this in the morning but for now please get some rest master" she asked politely and stood up she looked really rigid. He wanted to open his mouth, ask if she was okay but for some reason he could not.

"I will try… Grayfia… thank you…" were the only words he could manage. She gave him a tiny nod.

"Good night… Issei" she left his room

But what Issei could not see was the few shaky steps Grayfia had taken. Her arm thrown out to hold her shaky legs. Her body shaking but she was silent, her free hand over her mouth. The wooden floor beneath soaked with tear drops. Issei had just confirmed what she had feared the most.

Lucifer one of the four satans had died in battle against the heavenly dragons…

Grayfia quickly wiped away her tears before standing up right, smoothly running his hands down her maid uniform to straighten it out. She barely managed to keep her stoic express together before she walked back to her room to think things over. The only evidence of her sadness were the tears drops in the wooden floorboard.

**Well, what do you guys think? I personally do love writing Grayfia, it's interesting trying to extrapolate her character. I am trying my best to make a realistic impression of Grayfia but also staying loyal to her lore version, so please tell me if I am doing well. **

**I have decided that Issei will have 3 familiars, 2 OC who I have come up with and one from one of my favourite animes. Who they are will be revealed in the coming chapters as Issei and Grayfia's relationship develop. **

**Please drop a review I greatly appreciate any constructive criticism! Until next time!**


End file.
